The Harry Potter abuse story
by UvUv123
Summary: Harry Potter has a twin sister, Sidney. Sidney Potter has gone through 3 times much worse stuff than Harry for all the years of living with the Dursley's (Another memeber of the Dursley's familly is Ruth). This takes place in 3rd Year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1 A start

The sound of a motorbike got louder as Hagrid brought the children to Dumbledore. He loudly parked it and when he saw Professer McGonagall he acknowleged her. Hagrid's large hands held two babies in blankets. One was a boy, Harry James Potter. The other, a girl, Sidney Lily Potter. Dumbledore ignored McGonagall's complaints as to where the children would live. He set the two children on the porch and said, especially to Harry, "Goodbye children." Then, with the billowing of his robe behind him, the witch and the wizards vanished without a trace.

The next morning, Petunia Dursley awoke to the sound of babies crying. Her own two little children were only a year old. Dudley Dursley was the sweetest child in all the land. (Only to her, and Vernon.) That was until Ruth was looked at; her little Ruth was very sweet and cuddly. She was just like any other child of her age.

She smiled, thinking the babies were her own, until she passed the front door. She heard the wailing loudest there. Her bony hands reached around the knob and she screamed when she saw two children on her front porch. She read the note on it;

Dear Mrs. Dursley,

Your sister has passed away, having been murdered by the dark lord. Please take her children and care for them as if they are your own.

Signed,

Albus Wolfric Brian Dumbledore.

She stared wildly at the letter, then at the children, whohad little tags attached to their blankets. One tag was on the green blanket, and it said, Sidney Lily Potter (Girl). The other was on the blue blanket; it read Harry James Potter (Boy). She looked at the young children and sighed in exasperation, "More mouths to feed?!"She carefully picked the two babies up and put them in the living room. The girl, Sidney, laughed and a small rattle appeared above her. She reached out and caught it. "Oh, you're a little witch!" The boy didn't show any power, but she knew he was a wizard.

The sound of her own children finally came; she smiled and walked into their room. Dudley laughed and wobbly stood up. The started to turn to Ruth, when she heard her husband's voice bellow, "WHAT THE DEVIL ARE THESE DOING HERE?" She cringed; her husband hated witches and wizards. Petunia Dursley held her children and walked back down the stairs, "They're my sister's children. She was killed and I am now their only family, so we've got to keep them." Vernon growled, "They'll live in the cupboard under the stairs until I figure something out." Then, Petunia gave her own children to Vernon and gave Sidney and Harry each a drink and something to eat. She put them into their cupboard and they fell asleep immediately.


	2. Chapter 2 A big brithday Surprise

Exactly 9 1/2 years later, Sidney and Harry Potter awoke to Uncle Vernon banging on their door. "GET UP! I DON'T WANT DUDLEY'S BIRTHDAY RUINED!" They looked at each other; green eyes met blue. Sidney said, "I guess you should go first, this time." She turned around and waited for her brother to say that he was dressed into clean clothes,until he said, "OK." He turned around and waited for her; soon enough, she was in clothes. They got out of their cupboard and Aunt Petunia said, "Come Sidney, let's get your hair done."

Of course, Ruth got her hair done first. She had raven black hair that went to her waist. Beautiful, straight, manageable, hair that was shiny and sleek. Aunt Petunia washed Ruth's hair and blow dried it. Then she brushed it through and made sure there were no more snarls in her hair. Then, Aunt Petunia styled it up; there was a most beautiful hair clip in her hair that pulled her bangs out of her face.

Then it was Sidney's turn. With brilliant red hair that fell about an inch below her shoulders, she was much more beautiful than Ruth. She wore a grey shirt and grey pants. She sat sort of hunch over. Petunia said, "Let's do something new to your hair today, Sidney." She washed it and blow dried it. Then she got a wet hair band. She tightly put a bun into her hair and put a green hair clip in her hair to keep her bangs out of her face. She smiled at Aunt Petunia, "Thank You, Aunt Petunia." Petunia smiled, "I have a present for you." She reached behind her; she brought a pair of gold glasses out. She replaced them from the black wiry ones.

Sidney was overjoyed, but ran out of the room, knowing that Harry would want to see them.

They made breakfast for the family, and sat there, not eating. They never did; Uncle Vernon would beat them if they tried. Petunia saw the hunger on their faces, and tried to convince her husband to let them eat, but Vernon wouldn't budge. They looked away from the pancakes and eggs, and Sidney started drawing. She drew on a piece of paper.

Finally, after hours of grueling work, the Potter twins walked away. The birthday party had started, and soon enough they were going to find that they were going to the zoo for the first time in their lives.

At the zoo, the whole thing was exciting for the Potter twins, until they went into the reptile area. Dudley was trying to wake up a boa constrictor, and finally got bored of it. He left it alone. THey said, "Sorry about that, Dudley's a big jerk to animals." Sidney pitched in, "Yeah, don't take it personally." THe constrictor raised its head. THey heard it speak, "_Thanks. I am Gordon._" Harry spoke, " I'm Harry and this is my sister, Sidney." Sidney smiled at the snake. Finally Dudley yelled, "DADDY LOOK, YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT THE SNAKE IS DOING!" He pushed Sidney and threw her on the floor. She reached out to stop the fall, but someone kicked her hand back up. SHe hit the ground; she clenched her teeth in the shot of pain.

Harry glared at Dudley, and suddenly the glass of the cage was gone. Dudley, who had practically been leaning on it, fell into the cage, screaming. The snake, Gordon, bit at the young human playfully and thanked the Potter twins. It slithered away, while all the humans screamed in fear.

Vernon called off the rest of the trip. Dudley was crying and wailing about how the snake had tried to bite him. When they got back to their home, Vernon grabbed Sidney and dragged her into the house. She tried to get away; she struggled and twisted. Harry ran after them; Vernon growled and kicked him in the stomach. Sidney was thrown into a dark room.

Uncle Vernon threw her onto the ground, "WHAT WAS THAT?! JUST BECAUSE HE ACCIDENTALLY PUSHED YOU!" He started kicking her sides. She tried to get away until, a screech was heard. An owl had entered the room and it held an envelope. She looked at Vernon, who was staring at the envelope. She dived for the envelope, but Vernon was too quick. He pulled her back,kicked her in the stomach, and retrieved the envelope from the owl. She looked at the adress. She saw,

To, Ms. S. Potter

The cupboard under the stairs

4, Privet Drive

Little Winging, Surrey

She stared bewildered; it was the first letter she'd ever been sent. Her hands curled into little balls and she grabbed for the letter. Then, she jumped for it.

All noises downstairs ceased; Petunia's voice was heard, "WHAT'S GOING ON UP THERE?" Vernon ran out of the room and threw Harry, Dudley, and Ruth out of the living room. All of them had a squabble and soon enough, Sidney and Dudley were listening through the keyhole, and Harry and Ruth were listening through the crack under the door.

"Petunia, darling, look at this letter!" THey heard the sound of crinkling paper, "Oh, Vernon, is it? I can't believe it!" Vernon's gruff voice came, "THey can't go. We have to move."

Petunia's sigh was loud and the door opened. The four children fell to the floor, and Sidney and Harry were the first to run out of the hallway.

Vernon made them pack all their stuff, which wasn't much when it came to Harry and Sidney. THey got in the car, and Vernon would swerve a lot in the road. He was trying to get who or what off their trail.

He made sure they were going to sleep before he yelled out, "I FOUND IT!" He was grinning, and Petunia said, "What did you find, dear?" Vernon's smile had never been larger. "The house in the middle of the sea." Petunia growled, "Why that place?" Soon enough, they were in a cabin that was in the middle of the sea.

That night, everyone was asleep. Sidney and Harry were drawing in the sand they were sleeping on. Dudley and Ruth were sharing the couch. Sidney wrote, _Happy Birthday Harry. _Harry wrote back, _Happy Birthday, Sidney. _They were bummed; it was 1:00 am. It was their birthday. Sidney wrote, _Sorry your birthday's been ruined. _Harry replied, _No, Sid, I'm sorry. _That's when they stopped writing and wiped the sand over it.

Suddenly a loud bang on the door startled them. Harry grabbed Sidney's hand, and they were in the other room. More banging, and they heard Dudley and Ruth wake. Suddenly, Vernon was in the living room, and Aunt Petunia cowering behind him. He held a rifle. Te door broke down. A huge man was inside and he apologized.

When the giant saw Ruth and Dudley, he smiled and said, "Hi, Harry and Sidney!" They said, " We aren't Harry and Sidney." Soon enough, Harry and Sidney came in and Sidney spoke, "We are." The giant grinned, "Well of course you are! Allow me to introduce myself! I'm Rubeus Hagrid!" They smiled and nodded. Sidney hid behind her brother, who backed away a pace. Hagrid said, "Oh, I must be scary, huh? I'm sorry I scared ya!"

Sidney came out from behind her brother and said, "How come you know about us?" Hagrid smiled, "Well, you're famous, aren' yeh?" Sidney and Harry exchanged looks, "Uh...Famous?" Hagrid let the two of them think. Then he said, "Oh, I forgot! 'appy Birthday! I made this meself! I hope I didn't ruin it." He gave them a box. Sidney untied the ribbon on top. Harry opened tthe box; they gaped, "Wow!" It was a birthday cake with deep blue icing and white iced words; HAppy BIrthday Harry & Sidney!" They loved it; Sidney said, "Thank you...sir." Hagrid grinned, "Just call me Hagrid!"He reached into his pocket and said, "I don't think you have read any of the letters, so here's one."

They took the letter and read it;

Dear, Ms. And Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you've been accepted into Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Please find enclosed list of all necassery equipment and books.

Term begins on September 1st. We expect your owl on no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Proffesor McGonagall

(Deputy Headmistress)

Harry asked, "What do they mean by 'expect our owl?'" Hagrid grinned, "Oh, tha'? Don' worry about i'." Sidney grinned, "I KNEW IT! I'm a witch!" Harry laughed, "Oh, Sidney!" Hagrid said, "Get your stuff children, you're going to school." They grinned; "YAY!" Petunia giggled; Hagrid smiled at her, "Thanks Mrs. Dursley!"

WHen Harry and Sidney came back with their stuff, they were out the door. THey waved goodbye to Ruth and Petunia. They were on their way to school!


	3. Chapter 3 shopping for wizard and witch

As the three abnormal people walked through the streets, Sidney whistled, "This can't be the wizarding world! It looks so...normal." That was until Hagrid pointed into one of the shops; an animal store. "Tha's where ya get yer pet, or messenger!" Harry narrowed his eyes; he gasped slightly, "There are owls!" Hagrid chuckled as softly as a giant could, "Why wouldn' there be?" Sidney sighed; Hagrid seemed just as clueless of the muggle world as she was to the wizarding one.

Hagrid knew Sidney was just annoyed at his ignorance as he was of both of theirs. He immediately said, "Yeh two go in there an' buy yer new pets." He gently pushed them into the shop and said, "Go on." Sidney started walking around; they had rats, owls, and all sorts of animals. She spotted something that caught her eye, and started towards it.

Harry, meanwhile, was smiling at a snowy white owl,which had brilliant blue eyes. He glanced towards his sister, who looked slightly amused. The owl ruffled its feathers and stared at him expectantly. He held an arm out, and in a moment, the owl was perched on his scrawny arm.

As Harry bought the snowy owl, he noticed his sister right behind him, looking like she'd just won a new toy. He smiled and walked out of the shop, until Hagrid met him just outside the shop. With his long beard, Hagrid looked almost frightening.

Then Harry turned towards the doors, out came his sister who was holding a small kitten. It couldn't have been older than about 8 weeks old. She smiled broadly; "her name is True. Isn't she cute?"

By the time they had finished getting their stuff, Sidney and Harry were just about stumbling over all the books they had in their hands. Hagrid gave them each a trolley and gave them tickets to their train. Weirdly, it said 9 3/4 on them.


	4. Chapter 4 finding the train

Harry and Sidney were very confused as there was no platform 9 3/4. Sidney whispered,"I knew it: I knew it was a trick." Harry heard something, though, a woman's voice, "come on,platform 9 and 3/4 this way!" He followed the voice to find it was a plump woman with red hair. She had lots of red haired children as well. He elbowed his sister who was still rambling on about how it had been a set up. "Hey,Sid. I think I just found some witches and wizards in training."

Sidney followed her brother and found herself wanting to yell out to a red haired boy who was about to ram himself into a wall! Somehow, though, he disappeared as soon as he'd have touched the barrier.

As this happened for the last time, Harry walked up to the woman and said, "excuse me, how do you get on the platform?" She saw Sidney behind Harry, and said, "oh, how to get on the platform; it's Ron's first time as well."

Harry and the kid, Ronald, passed through the platform. The woman, Mrs. Weasley, said, "Okay child, you next!" Sidney gulped and put the trolley between numbers 9 and 10. Then she took off at a run! She was ready for impact, until she heard a train whistle. She looked around; a scarlet train the size of, well, she didn't know. She got on and got in an empty compartment. She got out Hogwarts A History and started reading.

Soon enough, Ronald Weasley was in the compartment with her. He said, "D'you want a chocolate frog?" She puzzled over that, "what is a chocolate frog?" He smiled and said, "I don't believe we introduced each other correctly. I'm Ronald Weasley!" She smiled back politely, "I'm Sidney, Sidney Potter!" He gasped and nearly fell off his seat. "You are Sidney Potter?" She nodded, "yeah, why?" His voice lowered, " was that boy Harry Potter?" She whispered, "yeah."

Harry came into the room and sat down. He was sweating, "hey Sid, hey Ron." Ron said, "do you have that scar on your forehead?" Harry nodded: he pulled his bangs out of his face.


	5. Chapter 5 The Surprise Sorting

Slowly the train screeched to a stop. Sidney and Harry stepped out, hearing Hagrid's gruff voice yelling, "First years, this way!" They waved, but they weren't sure whether or not he saw them. They followed the crowd to the deep black lake, covered with small wooden boats. Hagrid said, "This is the Black Lake! Be careful in it; the giant squid dwells underneath." Harry and Sidney grinned at each other; a giant squid?!

Before long, they were all in the hallway towards the great hall. McGonagall had barely left, when three figures come out of nowhere. "So, these are the Potters." Sidney shrank back, behind her brother. The pale boy with blonde hair nodded to her, "Hey, you're Sidney, right?" She nodded, and spoke quietly, "Yes." He said, "I'm Malfoy...Draco Malfoy." He held out a hand, and she came up from around her brother. She shook hands, "Nice to meet you, Malfoy." He said, "Please, call me Draco." She nodded at him and they turned when McGonagall called to them to enter.

The first years stood in the middle hallway between two tables; the one on the right had bright red flags with lions on it, while the one on the left had blue flags and a raven on theirs. Sidney thought, _oh, I see. These are the different groups you go in according to what you're like. _She waited for McGonagall to speak. There was a shabby looking hat on a stool in the front of the entire school. It sang a weird song she didn't exactly understand. After the hat was done singing about how it was made, McGonagall explained, "You are to put this hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your house. The house that is called will clap the loudest so you know where it is."

The hat sorted many people and Sidney started getting nervous; which table would she sit at? Granger girl sat at the Gryffindor table, until they called Harry up. The school went deadly quiet. She looked at her brother, who was so small the hat fell to over his eyes. Finally after a few moments, the hat yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!" Sidney clapped for her brother, until her name was called. She shifted from left foot to right as she walked up to the hat. McGonagall placed the head on her head; it fell to the tip of her nose. She heard it say, _you are scared. You're skittish. You are very quiet and you are sly. But, most of all, you have been hurt along the way. _She sucked in some air as he yelled out for the whole school to hear, "SLYTHERIN!" The table with the green banner clapped the loudest; she sat at the vacant seat.

Malfoy got up and sat next to her, "So, you're in Slytherin." She nodded slightly, "Yeah, I guess so." He smiled at her kindly, "You don't need to be scared; we're actually very nice." She looked behind her, where her brother sat. She sighed; he got the idea. He said, "Yeah...that's rare. For siblings to be in a different house." She looked at him softly; he seemed really nice. Why shouldn't she talk to him?

Dumbledore stood, "I would like to say a few words before we start our feast. As most of you should know, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds. Our caretaker, Filch, has asked me to remind you not to go to the third floor corridor, unless you wish for an untimely death. That is all I shall say. Now, dig in!" Food appeared in front of them; Sidney only took the smallest roll from the dish and nibbled on it. Draco noticed and said, "You know, this is a feast. You can eat whatever you want." Sidney nodded, not really understanding. Her whole life she'd been eating the crumbs off Dudley's plate. She didn't really eat, anyway.


	6. Chapter 6 meeting new people

Harry sat at the table with Granger and Ronald, who he'd gotten used to call Ron. Ron said, "Better stay away from your sister, Harry. She's in Slytherin; the house where everybody goes bad." Granger, also known as Hermione, said, "Ron! You liked her! Just because she goes to the house where some of the bad wizards came from, doesn't mean _she _will be one!" Ron snorted, "_Everyone _in that house goes bad, Granger. Ms. Potter will be one of the worst, I'll bet." Harry crossed his arms over his chest, "What do you mean? My sister is the nicest, most wonderful girl I've ever met!" Ron leaned over the table, "Trust me, mate. Slytherin is the worst house in this whole school."

Harry looked back at his sister, who wasn't really eating. Her bright red hair up in a ponytail, she was kind of pretty. He noticed she was talking to that Malfoy boy, "Who is that?" Ronald looked up, "Malfoy. His dad was a death eater for You-Know-Who." Harry said, "You mean Voldemort." Ron winced; Harry was getting annoyed at this. Everyone didn't want to hear Voldemort's name. They always winced! He thought, if you're scared of a name, don't even think about that person. But then, Ronald was just like him. They couldn't help it.

Sidney smiled at Draco, whose father was rich. He owned a manor! She noticed Draco's eyes were the palest blue she'd ever seen. She actually liked it. He said, "Are you done? I'm stuffed." Sidney nodded softly. Everyone seemed to be finished. Dumbledore stood again, "Heads, bring your first years to the dormitories. Explain everything to them." Slytherin stood, up and the head boy stood. He was tall, had brown hair and his eyes were the most dazzling green.

They walked throughout the school; it was amazing! The staircases moved, the pictures could talk and move, there was a poltergeist named Peeves. Sidney loved it all from the talking pictures who goggled at her to the green carpets on their dormitory floors. Sidney and Draco walked through the doors; the password was Dragon.

The young Potter girl stared around; she was surprised. This was like a house made for like, 500 to 1000 people to live in it. She looked around and Draco said, "Try to get to your dormitory, ok?" She nodded and walked up the flight of stairs to the right. She saw her name on a door and entered. There were four beds inside. She saw three other girls inside. One of them looked up, "Oh, you're Sidney Potter! I'm Martha Malfoy!" Sidney sighed, "Nice to meet you, Ms. Malfoy." Martha said, "Call me Martha! Any friend of Draco's is a friend of mine." Sidney nearly tripped over her suitcase, "You know Draco?" Martha grinned a big toothy grin, "Of course I know him; he's my brother." Sidney blushed, "Oh!"

Martha told Sidney who the other two girls were. The sort of chubby one was Rachael Goyle, and the pug looking one was Pansy Parkinson. Hey both looked up, and greeted her. Pansy was actually a little stuck up, so Sidney decided to simply not talk to her much. Martha smiled, "They are our dorm mates!" Sidney liked Martha.

As she started to unpack, Sidney put her stuffed wolf on her bed. She smiled at it, and turned to put her clothes into her dresser. The three girls raised their eyebrows behind Sidney's back; Martha said, "What's that?" Sidney looked, "That's Wolfy. He's the only thing that keeps my parents with me. I wish they were here right now." Martha said, "Oh, I'm sorry." Sidney looked at her, "You shouldn't be."

After she finished unpacking her clothes, Sidney lay back in her bed. She pursed her lips; this was so much better than living at the Dursleys' place. She put the blankets over her head and fell asleep. Martha looked at the lump underneath the covers for a moment, before following suit. The other two did so as well.


	7. Chapter 7 The Problems Begin

The next morning, at 2:00 am, Martha woke to Sidney screaming in her sleep. She ran to Sidney's bed, and was about to tell her off when she noticed Sidney was asleep. She murmured, "Pansy, get Professor Snape." Pansy nodded and bolted out the door.

Sidney was screaming, "PLEASE, DON'T! _PLEASE!" _The two girls who were actually awake tried to wake Sidney. As soon as Sidney awoke, she fell off the bed, and went under it, "Please Uncle Vernon, don't hurt me!" The door opened and Snape saw Sidney under the bed, crying. He sighed and said, "Ms. Potter! Get out from under that bed this instant!" Sidney cringed away from him as he tried to touch her. He was shocked, "Ms. Potter?" Sidney said, "No! Uncle Vernon will get me!" Snape bent over, "Uncle Vernon?" Sidney cringed away from the name.

Snape suddenly noticed bruises on her arms, and when Sidney became fully awake, she saw his gaze on her bruises. She put the sleeves down her arms again. He saw something strange in the way she acted. She flushed and got out from under the bed, "I'm sorry if I woke anyone, sir." He looked at her; her eyes were vaults locked tightly. Snape said, "Ms. Potter...is anything wrong?" Sidney shook her head, "Just a nightmare." She hung her head as if what she'd done was bad.

Martha stared at Sidney, who acted like she thought she'd done something wrong. She said, "Sidney...?" Sidney looked at her, then at the time. She yawned, "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to wake anybody up!" Pansy walked up to Sidney, and put a hand on her shoulder, "Sidney, you seem fine to me." Sidney nodded, "That's because I am fine, thank you very much." Rachael said, "Are you sure?" Sidney slumped a little, "Yes."

Snape watched Sidney as children her own age touched her; she winced a little bit. Then she's act like nothing had happened. This behavior needed to be reported to the headmaster, he concluded inside his mind.

He left the room, walked up the stairs, and entered the headmaster's office.

Meanwhile, Sidney and the girls got back into bed. Sidney was suddenly very scared. What had she screamed in her sleep this time? What if Vernon Dursley actually does hurt Harry? She'd never forgive herself; she sighed and got out of bed. She showered, and got into her school robes. She sighed, "Conceal, don't you dare let it show." The sigh was quiet, yes, but Martha, who still hadn't fallen asleep heard her say it as she walked up the stairway to the common room.

Sidney sat there, staring at the fire. The beautiful, crackling red and orange flames warmed her up. She sighed and read, _Hogwarts, A History _for the rest of the free time she had. Finally, at 7:00 am, Sidney stood. She went to her first class; Potions. She stood outside the classroom door. Soon enough, Snape poked his head around the corner and saw Sidney outside his classroom. He said, "Ms. Potter." She looked up from _Hogwarts, A History. _He beckoned her to enter his classroom. She did; it was a dark room with no windows. She put her cauldron on her desk. She put her wand on her desk and got out a quill and ink.

He watched her; she was so to the point. He said, "Ms. Potter, I'm concerned about the incident this morning." She looked up, those vaults still tightly shut, "What of it, sir?" He said, "You weren't exactly composed." She murmured, "I...was still partly asleep." He said, "Did you get to sleep well afterwards?" She said, "Not exactly, sir." He said, "However not?" She said, "I didn't sleep. I couldn't risk another nightmare; I would've wakened my house mates." He stared at her, wondering how on earth she did that. Made herself perfectly polite and pleasant when a normal child would possibly stutter and break off.

Sidney stared into her potions book, and Snape said, "Why do you read so much?" She looked up, "Pardon?" He said, "I notice you read a lot. Why?" She looked up, "How am I to know the answer to any of the questions I'm asked if I don't read the answers, and learn them if I don't read?" He smiled at her; he liked her. She said, "Are we making a potion today?" He nodded, "Tickling potion." She cracked a smile, "Oh; this will be interesting. Don't you ever have children spill their potions, or mess up?" He said, "Yes...I have to send them to the hospital wing."

Her bright red hair reminded him so much of Lily; he sighed and said, "That's all; if you will, I request for you to wait outside the door now." She nodded, picked everything up. He said, "No need to move your stuff; you'll be right there." She smiled at him, picked up her books and wand, and then she left the classroom. He smiled at her retreating back; she was so much like her mother.

As she waited for another half an hour, the Gryffindors came. She looked up, saw her brother, and walked up to him, "Hey, Harry!" He said, "Sidney!" He hugged her; the Gryffindors gasped, "She's a Slytherin!" She said, "Yeah, and you are Gryffindors!" Ronald said, "At least we won't turn evil!" He pushed her into the wall, and she didn't show any emotions. He was surprised; he was supposed to be very strong. Usually, when he pushed someone, they would cry out or something.

Snape saw Ronald Weasley push her and comment about her house; of course she hadn't heard any of them yet. She bounced into the wall kind of hard; she didn't cry or show any emotion. She just said, "What?" Harry looked at her, "People in Slytherin turn bad." She said, "But, I'm not bad, am I Harry?" Ronald looked at her in bewilderment. She ignored him; Harry muttered, "I-I don't know." Snape opened the door, "Ten points from Gryffindor for pushing, Mr. Weasley; actually, another 10 for commenting about Slytherin. Mr. Potter, five points from Gryffindor! She's your sister, and you should know whether or not she's bad!" Harry hung his head, "Sorry, Sidney. It's just, they told me that Slytherins turn into bad people." Sidney said, "Hey, it's okay. I've heard a couple comments about Gryffindor, too!"

Ronald Weasley came up to Sidney, "Sorry I pushed you; I shouldn't have done that." She pursed her lips, "No problem." Snape watched her as the tall boy towered over her. She didn't seem to mind, except for a quick step back from him. Snape was impressed; not many kids can bear being shorter than others.


	8. Chapter 8 Practices and Surprises

Potions was very weird for the Potters. Whenever Snape asked Sidney a question, she knew the answer. When he asked Harry, er, not so much. He hadn't really studied, but Sidney of course studied her guts out. She always was on task, perfectly timed and sometimes even early to answer the question.

Harry was proud of his sister, sure, but he wanted to be able to answer Snape's questions just as well. As soon as that class was finished, he was relieved; Potions had proven to be a bad subject for him. Next was going to be Defense Against The Dark Arts with the Slytherins...again.

Slytherin's group was there first. Malfoy (The boy) was talking to Sidney, who held the DADA book in her hand. Of course, Harry instinctively walked to Malfoy, "Who is this, Sidney?" Malfoy spoke for himself, "Don't you remember? I'm Draco Malfoy!" Sidney said, "He's my friend, Harry." Harry nodded, "Just making sure." She nodded softly before turning back to Malfoy, whowas talking about what sounded like quidditch. Sidney was enthusiastic to get on a broom, but scared too. He was trying to stop her being scared.

The door opened to a room that reeked of garlic. Sidney scrunched up her nose a little, before smiling around the classroom. Eyes fell upon the teacher, who looked just was weird as they all felt; and that was _very, very _weird. Sidney leaned forward on her desk to get a better look at him; to her, basically, this guy looked like a dung beetle. His pale head was wrapped with a cloth and she was kind of confused why is was wearing it. It was hot in that room!

He started class by saying, "H-h-hello ch-ch-children! M-My name is Pr-professor Quirrell. W-we are he-here t-to learn a-about which sub-subject?" His stuttering was so bad, half the classroom didn't understand what he was saying. Sidney raised her hand, and Quirrel picked her, "Y-yes Ms...?" She answered, "Potter, sir. Anyway, currently, we are practicing our reading of defending ourselves against the dark arts around us." He said, "Correct, five points to Slytherin!" She leaned back as he explained, still stuttering, the reason why the room reeked of garlic. He'd come across some vampires a long time ago, and he'd hurt them. He was scared the vampires would come back for him, so he covered every place he stayed with garlic.

Sidney learned a lesson there; vampires are real, and the garlic actually does help. For the rest of the class, they read about vampires.

Harry was very happy to get out of that classroom, and (she wouldn't admit it) so was Sidney. She sighed at the smell of fresh air without a shred of garlic in it. Sidney and Draco walked to flying lessons, Draco slowly but, yes, steadily making sure she wasn't scared of a broomstick. Madame Hooch waited for them, with broomsticks on the ground. She instructed them to stand by one each and hold out their right hand, then say, "up!" Sidney does as she is told, and the broom goes to her hand as if a string was attached to it. THen she instructed them to mount and...

Neville Longbottom lost his remembrall. He shot up into the air, and the broom zoomed out of control! It flew over the school and finally he lost his grip on it. He fell and broke his wrist. Madame Hooch immediately said, "Nobody takes off or does anything of the sort as I escort Longbottom to the infirmary." Draco picks up Neville's remembrall, "Did you see his face?" Harry went forward, "Give it here Malfoy!" Draco said, "If you want it, come and get it!" Sidney watched Harry take off. She rolled her eyes and flew off the ground with him. Except she was standing on her broom! Sure, Harry was a good flyer, but everyone was watching Sidney. She surfed over thin air and Draco threw it at the school! Both she and Harry went after it, but she put a hand on her broom and twirled to it, making herself go faster! Harry yelled, "SIDNEY!" She zoomed to an abrupt stop in front of the window. Little did she know, two astonished teachers saw her slick moves on the broomstick! Sidney did a nose dive, and Harry panicked. She came to a perfect stop before the doors banged open. McGonagall and Snape were running, "Potters?!" Sidney and Harry went to the teachers and each said, "Come with me." Draco said, "NO, IT WAS MY FAULT!" McGonagall and Snape turned, "What, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco explained that he'd taunted them up there and made them go after the ball. Sidney stared at the remembrall; it wasn't glowing in any way. She told Hermione to give it to Neville, and tossed it to her. Snape held Sidney's shoulder tightly, "Come..." Sidney hesitated slightly, before going along willingly.

Snape brought her to his office and told Dumbledore to come down there with someone named Mr. Higgs. Sidney bowed her head; surely she'd be expelled. Snape noticed this and said, "What're looking so sad about, may I ask?" She looked up, "Surely I'm being expelled." He did a small double take; she thought she was being expelled?! Dumbledore and a tall boy stood in the fireplace. Mr. Higgs saw Sidney, "Are you alright, child?" She looked up, "Yes, sir." He said, "Call me Higgs." She smiled at him, "Thank you Higgs."

Snape said, "Sidney, I saw your moves on that broomstick! How did you do that?!" Dumbledore said, "What is going on here, Severus?" Snape said, "Sidney here just did the most astounding moves on a broomstick; _in her first year!_" Sidney looked up at Dumbledore, who she had heard so much about. Dumbledore said, "Sidney...I believe you are allowed to ride on a broomstick now."

Snape told Mr. Higgs, "Higgs, I've found you that seeker you've been begging for!" Sidney blushed; Higgs said, "Really?!" He stepped around her, in small circlets. "She had the build, lightness on a broom, and," he looked at Snape, "What kind of tricks did she do?" Prof. Snape said, "She took off standing, she twirled to make herself go faster, and I could've sworn she did a nose dive and pulled out of it perfectly." Higgs looked her up and down one more time, "I'll take her!" Sidney said, "Er, what exactly is a seeker?" Dumbledore explained, "You find the snitch and end the game."

Sidney sighed as she went off to lunch. Draco was sitting away from the others; they'd shut him out. She sat down softly, "Hey." He looked up, then back down, "Hey." Then he noticed who it was, and did a double take, "Sidney?!" She grinned, "I'm Slytherin seeker!" He grinned at her, "Whoa!"


	9. Chapter 9 Realizations and Suspicions

As Sidney went to her bed, Martha was very surprised to see her. She cried, "SIDNEY!" She wrapped her arms around Sidney and laughed, "I can't believe you are our new seeker!" Sidney laughed halfheartedly; she wasn't in the mood. Martha said, "Do you want to party?" Sidney shook her head; "No thank you." Martha said, "Why not? It would be the best party ever!" Sidney shook her head again, "I'm tired!" Martha said, "Awe, come on!" She pushed Sidney into the wall; Sidney said, "No..." Martha said, "Sidney...a PARTY!" She finally gave up, and said, "Come down, or I'll-" "What? Or you'll what?" She punched Sidney in the face, and tackled her down. Sidney started fighting back, when she seemed to be paralyzed. She curled up into a ball and took every blow.

Snape entered the room, to find Martha punching at Sidney. "MARTHA!" He pulled the girl off of Sidney, and said, "Detention; kitchens, now!" Martha went off; Snape got to Sidney's side, "Are you alright?" He didn't see any tears in her eyes; the shutters were closed. She said, "Please, I want to be alone!"

The sound of her voice actually startled him; it was full of recognition and bitterness. She turned around and sighed into her hands. He saw Sidney's back; that was the only thing she would let him see. He frowned slightly, thinking. She was acting like she was used to this stuff; first, she is pushed into the wall by Ronald Weasley, now she is being beaten by Martha Malfoy. She didn't seem to care.

Then he waved those thoughts away, leaving Sidney alone in her dormitory.

* * *

Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley were talking animatedly about Quidditch. Ron seemed to know everything about it; Harry smiled at him and told him that. Ron flushed, "Oh please!"

Finally, they ran into Malfoy again. Draco looked up, and when he saw Harry he was surprised, "You're not expelled!" Harry's eyes narrowed, "What's that s'posed to mean, Malfoy?" Malfoy was only half listening; if Harry wasn't expelled, maybe Sidney wasn't either! He blushed slightly at the thought; Harry came up to him, a hand in the air as if he was going to punch him.

Draco ran to the dorms, and Snape was leaving. He said, "Sir, is Potter expelled?" He looked up at his godfather; Snape looked down, surprised, "No, why?" He ran into the dorm and said, "Where's Sidney?" Rachael said, "Up in our dorm...she's upset." He tried to run down the stairs to their dorm; the stairs wouldn't let him down. Pansy Parkinson said, "I'll talk to her; tell her you want to talk to her."

She went down the stairs, and Sidney was in the corner, her bed ripped up a lot. A piece of bed fluff was in her hair. Pansy looked at her; she looked defeated somehow. She coughed; Sidney looked up and said, "Hey Pansy." She smirked at Sidney, "Guess who wants to talk to you..." Sidney looked curious, "Who?" Pansy said, "Draco!"

Sidney immediately jumped up and got in front of a mirror, "Oh, no! I'm a mess!" She took the fluff from her hair hurriedly and started hacking at it with a brush. Pansy said, "I'll do that for you, ok?" Sidney grinned back at her, "Thank you!" She brushed Sidney's hair and Sidney got the bobby pins out.

As soon as they'd finished up getting Sidney presentable, Sidney ran up the stairs, "Draco!" He turned, "Sidney!" They stared at each other, both of them blushing a little. He said, "Why the party?" Sidney hesitated for a moment, "I'm seeker of the Quidditch team!" He laughed, "Great! You'll be the best one of the century!" Sidney said, "Thank you!" He said, "Well, wanna dance?" She consented and they danced around.

The whole house saw how happy they were, and they suspected something would happen at some point. Sidney's red hair flew around her face as they twirled around the house floor. They turned up the music a little, and Snape came in. He was silent, though. When he saw Sidney and Draco dancing, he smiled at them together. He saw the red on both of their cheeks. He suddenly suspected they would at least try something in the future.

The whole house clapped to the beat as the two danced. Sidney and Draco were both panting by the time they'd finished. She had messy hair, sure, but Draco loved it either way...wait, did he just think love?

Sidney stared into his light blue eyes, "Whoa..." Snape saw something spark in her eyes, and he came out of his dark corner. He leaned against a column and smirked at the two as it turned to slow dancing. He stared at the girl who looked exactly like Lily Evans. His finger stroked the air around him. Draco saw him and blushed. Sidney grinned and hugged him, "Thank you!"

Snape laughed; Draco looked too stunned to speak! Way too stunned! Draco hugged her back hesitantly; she cried happy tears silently on his shoulder. Snape sighed at the happy face she had. He wished he could've seen Lily that happy...


	10. Chapter 10 Troll in the dungeons!

_I am so happy! I've gotten 550 views! Please review; it would mean a lot to me. I need a few suggestions on what to write about next...I don't know what to write!_

_So, please, _please_ review and tell me what I should do next..._

_I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does._

* * *

Professor Snape looked at Draco, who seemed to lighten up as soon as Sidney had come back to him. Soon, though it was Halloween. THey were eating their dinner when Quirrel, the buffoon, comes running into the Great Hall. "Troll! Troll in the dungeons!" Sidney and Draco looked at him; he said, "Just thought you might want to know!" He fainted right in that spot.

Sidney and Draco panicked; the whole school panicked! Sidney saw Harry and Ron leave their group and decided to follow the, to see what was up. She followed them; they saw the troll. It was huge, and _disgusting._ Sidney nearly vomited on Harry; then she remembered, they didn't know they were there. Harry said, "It's headed for the girls' bathroom!" Ron and Harry ran into the bathroom, Sidney following behind them.

The bathroom was filled with Hermione's screams. Sidney cried, "Hermione, move!" She moved to the sinks! Sidney thought, _Is that a Gryffindor thing? _Then she remembered that was mean and instead thought, _Maybe it's a Hermione thing? _

Sidney saw her brother attack the thing; the troll turned dumbly. Harry yelled, "RON! DO SOMETHING!" Ronald said, "What?" Sidney rolled her eyes as she heard Hermione yell, "SWISH AND FLICK!" She yelled, "Wingardium Leviosa!" Her wand swish and flicked and the troll's club came out of the hand. Sidney turned on Ronald, "Now I just saved your life! You owe me!" Harry was on the floor, wiping troll boogers off his wand; it had gone up its nose.

She said to Harry, "Please, don't do anything stupid again!" Harry nodded dumbly; he stared, bewildered, at his obviously annoyed twin sister. She helped him up and Hermione came to Sidney's side, "Thank you, Sidney. We all owe you!" Sidney nodded, "Thank you!"

The teachers ran into the room, to see the troll knocked out. Sidney had her wand out still, and Professor Snape stared at her with astonishment. McGonagall stared at Harry and Ronald, who both obviously needed baths. "I don't know how you did this, but I-"

Hermione interrupted, "It's my fault, but all Harry and Ronald did was attack it head on. Sidney was the one who had the brains; she knocked it out with its own club." Harry and Ronald were grateful for getting herself involved. Snape looked at Sidney, "Well, I see you had brains and can perform the lifting charm perfectly...100 points to Slytherin Sidney. And you are pardoned from homework for a week." She nodded, "Thank you, sir." He said, "Now get yourself into a bath." She left the scene; she was tired.

The teachers continued; McGonagall glared at her students, "Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, I am completely disappointed in you." They all hung their heads; "Potter, Weasley, 20 points each from Gryffindor, plus 20 more for dumb luck. Ms. Granger, 5 points from Gryffindor." They all took in the loss of their house points. McGonagall said, "Now, I insist on you taking showers."

* * *

Sidney was in a big time clean up spree. The school was out of lockdown. Draco pounded on the bathroom door, "SIDNEY?!" She jumped, "I'll be out in another half an hour!" Draco yelled, "IS IT TRUE YOU KNOCKED A TROLL OUT WITH ITS OWN CLUB?!" She yelled over his infernal pounding, "YEAH. WHY?!" The sound of Draco's tears suddenly scared her; she started getting out, "Draco?" He whimpered, "Sidney..." She poked her head through a small crack in the door; Draco said, "I can't believe you did that! I was worried!" Sidney smiled at him, "Don't worry, I'll be right out." He nodded as she dried herself off.

The sound of footsteps; "Is there a line in there, or what?" Harry! She nearly jumped out of her skin, "Almost done!" She quickly got into her school clothes; she sighed and got out. Draco said, "Why do all your robes have a high collar?" Sidney had hoped nobody would've noticed; she'd had an accident once. She murmured, "I like it that way, that's all." He said, "Ok."

Harry saw his sister and said, "I'll be right back." He got in front of her; "Sidney, I'm so, so happy you followed us; I'd probably be as limp as a white ferret if you hadn't." Sidney said, "No problem, Harry." She nodded slightly as she noticed he was still covered in troll boogers. "The other showers full or something?" He blushed, "Oh, yeah..." She chuckled, "Well, now that one is vacant."

Draco watched the two's small confrontation; those two were just as different as peanut butter and jelly. Sidney being the peanut butter.

* * *

Snape sat there, in his office. He was thinking about Sidney; her performance with the troll had been spectacular. If Granger even said it was great, then it actually was. He thought of how she acted when she'd waken the other dorm mates.

He thought to himself, _What if she's- No, she's a Potter! She can't be..._

* * *

I would like to thank the person who gave me a review for my first chapter...darksockpuppet. I am very excited for this story. Please review, please, no flamemail though. I've had enough on my chest.

UvUv123


	11. Chapter 11 The Love Bug Starts Biting

_Thank you to the few that have reviewed my story! I'm thankful; really I am. _

_I will be writing at least one chapter every day, so keep up with me if you can. _

_UvUv123_

* * *

Draco lay in his bed, scared out of his wits. Sidney was somewhere out there, either fighting a one hundred pound troll or dead. He hoped the teachers found them before anything happened to her. Sure, Granger, Weasley, and Sidney's brother were in trouble, but his didn't exactly worry as much for them. Sidney had shown much bravery in the past, but he was worried; she was so small and defenseless.

Soon enough, Sidney entered the dormitory and he ran to her side. He hugged her tightly, "SIDNEY! Oh, I-I can't believe it!" She said, "Draco, let go of me! I'm covered in troll!" He jumped a foot off the ground and took a step away from her. She said, "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to take a long shower/bath because I just found out how much I _hate _trolls!" She turned, hair whipping around her shoulder, as she headed out of the dormitory, to the showers.

He followed her and as soon as it was about 25 minutes into the bath, he started banging on the door! "SIDNEY?!" He heard her jump as she said, "I'll be out in another half an hour!" He was beside himself, "IS IT TRUE YOU KNOCKED OUT A TROLL WITH ITS OWN CLUB?!" He heard her yell back, "YEAH, WHY?" He let the tears go; he broke down in front of the bathroom. He heard Sidney get out, "Draco?" He whimpered slightly, "Sidney..." The door opened a little, and he said, "I can't believe you did that; I was worried!" She smiled sweetly, "I'll be right out!" He nodded.

When she came out, he noticed that her robes had a high collar. They were always dark, and the collar always reached her chin. He voiced a question he'd wanted to ask for a while, "Why do all your robes have a high collar?" She seemed to shy away, "I just like it that way, that's all." He didn't believe her, "Ok."

Draco, of course, hadn't noticed that Harry was behind him. The Potter boy came to his sister, "Sidney, I'm so, so happy you followed us; I'd probably be as limp as a white ferret if you hadn't." Draco had learned that was what everyone in Gryffindor called him, and crossed his arms in frustration. Sidney didn't notice, "No problem, Harry." She studied him up and down, "The other showers full or something?" He blushed, "Oh, yeah..." She chuckled, "Well, now that one is vacant."

As Sidney and he left the hallways to get to bed that night, Draco said, "Sidney...I'm so, so happy you are alive, and-and happy." She got to the Slytherin door, and entered. She turned to him and hugged him as she whispered into his ear, "Thank you...you're the best friend I've always wanted." She then went up to her dorm to change. He sighed, touching his ear. Crabbe smiled, "What is this? Does Draco Malfoy have a crush?" Draco shot a scowl toward him, "No!" He stormed up the stairs, getting changed as well.

* * *

Harry stared at Hermione, and sighed softly. She was reading a big book called _Hogwarts, A History. _He looked away to try to concentrate on a clearly long piece of parchment, grinding his teeth together, "Hermione?" She looked up from her book, "Yeah, Harry?" He said, "Can you help me with my Potions homework?" She nodded, "Sure...tell me Harry, what does boot root and sappy maple make when combined?" He said, "How about...Yellow Tickling Potion?" She nodded, "What are the affects of that potion?" He said, "It tickles you and could kill you if you don't put enough boot root into it..."She said, "So...write that stuff down, and put some details into the reaction, okay?" He smiled, "Yeah...Thanks, Hermione." Hermione said, "Need any more help?" He said, "Not for now..." She nodded and went back to reading.

He turned to Ron, who had been listening in, "Did you catch that?" Ron nodded, "Yep!" They got to work, knowing that they were going to probably fail this assignment anyway.

* * *

_Thanks to all for reading this awesome story! For all of you readers, YOU'RE AWESOME! _

_UvUv123_


	12. Chapter 12 Quidditch

_THANK YOU! I'VE HAD SOME REVIEWS!_

_UvUv123_

* * *

Sidney sat down at the table with her quidditch team. They were all talking about the game against Gryffindor; she was scared. What would happen to her brother?

Higgs smiled down at her,. They'd gotten to know each other a bit over time. He'd gotten her out of some tight spots. She sniffed slightly as he said, "Don't worry; nothing will happen to you. We'll take care of you." She shook her head, "It's not me I'm scared for."

He said, "I'm sure Gryffindor will take care of him." She nodded slightly, wincing a little as they stood up to change. They went to the dressing rooms; she shakily got into her robes. He sighed, "Don't worry, please! For me?" She looked up at him, smiling, "Okay."

The whistle blew. Sidney searched carefully for a glint of gold. Harry was too, except something started happening to his broom. It bucked and twirled. It was trying to get him to fall; at over 30 feet from the ground! She got underneath of the broom just in time; he couldn't hold on anything. She caught him; he flailed in her hands. She clenched her legs tightly around the broom and let go with her other hand to hold onto him. She knew what it was going to do; the broomstick went upside down. Harry yelled, "SID?!" She heard Lee's commentation, "What's this? The Potters are helping each other!" She said, "Hang on Harry!" She held his hands tighter, and made the broom go right side up. He landed on the broom, with her and suddenly their broom jerked and swirled. She yelled, "BRACE THE BROOM WITH YOUR LEGS!" He did; he saw his sister's legs slip and fall. She screamed, "HELP!" Higgs tried to help her, but the broom still wouldn't let anyone near them.

Harry's legs slipped and he clung onto the broom's handle with both hands. He watched his sisters hands; her left hand slipped and she couldn't help but to look down. Harry screamed, "SID, NO!" She looked tired; her hands were bright red and sweaty. The broom jerked straight down, and Sidney lost grip. She fell and she caught something in her mouth on the way down. As soon as she hit the ground, she vomited on the ground. The golden snitch lay in the palm of her hand.

Lee yelled into the megaphone, " CAUGHT THE SNITCH! 160 POINTS TO SLYTHERIN." Hooch blew the whistle, "Slytherin wins!" Sidney vaguely saw a auburn colored ball coming towards her; suddenly, the big bludger hit her in the shoulder and hit her wrist as she was thrown to the ground. She cried out in pain, and Higgs yelled, "WHAT WAS THAT, JOLIE?" A pretty girl held the beaters' bat in her hand, looking angry. "THAT'S FOR BEING STUPID, POTTER!" Then she went to Harry, who pushed her and went to Sidney's side. His sister was unconscious, blood spilling out of her shoulder. He said, "Mr. Higgs, can you help me get her to the hospital wing?" Higgs nodded, "Certainly." McGonagall told Jolie off, "...TO DO THAT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, !" They picked Sidney up quickly, so McGonagall wouldn't find they'd listened in.

As soon as they got to the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey said, "Oh, Ms. Potter! What happened to her?!" Harry said, "Hit by a bludger, hard. Very, very hard."

* * *

_I would like to thank all my readers for all they've done! You're awesome!_

UvUv123


	13. Chapter 13 Visits

_Pain. She couldn't get away from it. Even in sleep she felt it. No, she would fight. No..._

Sidney lay in the hospital wing bed, still asleep. Madame Pomfrey looked at her, clicking her tongue. "Poor dear. First the ordeal of sleeping, now this." Pomfrey sighed softly, and saw movement. She rung out the rag until it was only damp. She went to Sidney's side, and put the damp cloth over her sweaty brow.

Sidney's eyes twitched, and her small lips moved, "Where am I?" Poppy smiled at the small lump, "In the hospital wing, child." Sidney murmured, "Why the rag?" The nurse pursed her lips as she saw Sidney sit up. Sidney gasped and slowly lay back down on the bed. She suddenly looked very tired. Poppy murmured, "Are you tired?" Sidney nodded a tiny bit, "A little."

Poppy sighed and said, "here...drink this." She held a sleeping/healing potion up to the child. Sidney stared at it, "It's sleeping potion." Poppy smiled softly, "You've gotten good at this." She slowly let go of the bottle; the child's hands shook. She caressed her patient's hands. Sidney's voice shook, "I don't want to sleep." Poppy smiled, "Come, child." Sidney gave in; she opened her mouth. Poppy gently and quickly poured the contents of the cup into Sidney's mouth.

The child's eyes stared just a little to the left of Poppy. She murmured, "Tired..." Poppy watched Sidney sway slightly. Green eyes closed as Sidney's head fell into the pillow.

Only moments later, there was a faint, hesitant knock on the door. Poppy slightly smiled; she knew who it was. She called out, "Come on in, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter." A pale face poked in; Draco came into the room as he walked to Sidney's side. "Is she alright?" He smiled at Sidney. Poppy was suspicious of this boy; he seemed to have a liking to Sidney. She answered, "She's gotten sick. Here, talk to her yourself." Poppy lifted the potion and Sidney awoke. She sat up, then winced a little.

"Draco...?" Poppy looked surprised, surely. She surely felt it. Draco stepped towards Sidney; she smiled at him and her eyes watered. He kneeled down, "Oh, if this hurts-?" Sidney put a finger at his lips, "You came..." Harry sat at the foot of the bed, muttering, "Oh, don't mind me...I'm just the brother." Sidney laughed, "Hi, Harry."

Harry's jet black hair fell in front of his eyes. He looked up at his sister, "Hi, sis." Sidney rolled her eyes, and yawned, "Harry..." She regained her breath, "get over here." He looked up and saw Sidney's eyes weren't vaults. He muttered, "You're doing it again." She nodded slightly, and her eyes locked.

As soon as Harry and Draco left, Poppy let the potion back down. Sidney fell asleep.


	14. The Idiotic Side of Harry Potter

It had been a week ever since Sidney had been in the hospital wing. She was perfectly at home and safe now. That was...until Harry Potter ruined everything for her.

* * *

Sidney heard footsteps outside of the dormitory door. She heard familiar voices; "C'mon Ron!" There was a soft knock on the door, and Harry hissed, "Sidney?" She had gotten used to Harry coming down to check on her. She opened the door, only to be surprised to see her brother's and his redhead friends' heads floating in midair. He looked down, "No time to explain."

Of course, Sidney should've seen that this would lead to trouble, but her brother was beckoning to her. "We're going to prove to you that Snape is up to something." Sidney and Harry had been arguing that her head of house was either good or bad. Harry thought he was going to unleash some, 'sorcerer's stone.' She sighed, "Alright!" Harry put a cloak around her; she looked down to see she was invisible.

The walk was quick; they went up to the third floor. That was when she started feeling she shouldn't be there. "Harry," she whispered, "this is the third floor; it's forbidden!" Harry shook his head and opened a door. She expected to die any moment, but instead of screams, the sound of a harp swayed through the air.

Harry said, "Snape must've cursed the harp..." Sidney shivered; Hermione murmured, "I know Sidney..." Harry said, "We've got to get to the trap door." They got to the trap door and slid the huge dog's paw off of it. Harry went in first. Sidney second. Then Ron and Hermione. Hermione said, "Ew! It feels slimy!" Sidney gasped as something curled around her neck. She looked down and yelped, "Devil's snag!" Hermione said, "Oh, no!"

Sidney couldn't reach her wand; she felt the plant squeezing her. She stopped moving, but this Devil's snag was not normal. She felt the plant slowly strangle her. Harry yelled out to her, "Sidney?!" She croaked, "This isn't normal." The snag wrapped around her throat three more times. She gulped as it squeezed.

Hermione reached her wand finally and yelled out the light charm. Unluckily for the others, her wand was facing down. the snag dropped her to a platform below. She heard Ron and Harry yelling for her. That was when she heard Sidney's groans of pain and concentration. She pointed the wand up at Harry, and he fell. Then Ronald screamed, "HARRY, IT'S SIDNEY! QUICK, GET HER DOWN THERE!"

Ronald watched Sidney as she changed from red to crimson to slightly purple. Suddenly there was a sharp crack; Sidney winced, and tears streaked from the corners of her eyes. Suddenly the plant let go of him and he fell.

Harry was panicking. Hermione yelled the charm and Sidney fell onto her back. She groaned, "Harry, if you ever do that again, I'll kill you!" They went through a door and Sidney gasped, "Keys!" _No, _Harry thought, _they're birds. _That was when he noticed the heads weren't beaked.

Sidney said, "Harry, that one with the broken wing must be the one to the door." Harry nodded, and said, "You go ahead." She shook her head, "Didn't you see me on that broom? I couldn't hold on. No, Harry, you have a go." He nodded, "Alright!" He mounted the old broom in the middle of the room and took off after the key.

Sidney immediately felt bad because she knew how much keys hurt when they were hurled at you. It must've been even worse; the keys were throwing themselves at him. One of them cut him in the cheek. Hermione tensed up beside her, "Harry...!" He reached out and the key was in his hand. All the keys hurled themselves after him as he threw the key to Ron. He yelled, "OPEN THE DOOR!" They threw the door open as he zoomed past. Sidney was the last out; a few keys stabbed her. She didn't show her pain; she slammed the door to a close and ran away from the door. They all heard the thuds of the keys as they plunged into the door. That was when Sidney realized that she hated keys more than anything...except for dark magic.

Harry looked back to see his sister lean against the wall. She said, "Rest..." He nodded; he was tired too. They took a short rest. Sidney said, "Get the keys out my back, will you?" Harry gasped when she turned around. She had five keys in her back. None of the wounds were lethal. He sighed when she had them all out, though.

The next room they'd entered looked like a chess board; wizard's chess. Harry and Hermione tried to simply walk through it, but Sidney knew better. The chess pieces made a gate around her brother and his friend. Ronald said, "We've got to play!"

* * *

_I love this chapter's names; The idiotic side of Harry Potter! _


	15. End of Year One

They played. Ronald had used every piece except them. He looked at the king, then understood something. He said to Harry, "When that king takes me, you'll be free to check him." Harry understood, "NO, RON! NO!" Hermione said, "What is it?" Harry said, "He's going to sacrifice himself!" Sidney gasped, "No you can't, there must be another way!" Ron yelled back furiously, "Do you want Snape to get that stone or not?!" Harry stared at Ron as he said, "Knight to E 3." Sidney gasped as the knight moved; when it's move had finished, the king stabbed the horse underneath Ron.

Sidney screamed, "RON!" Harry moved to the king, "Checkmate!" The sword clanged to the floor. Sidney sighed softly and went to the door. She heard Hermione say, "I'm staying with Ron." Harry and Sidney nodded, "We'll do this."

They went through the doors, to find someone they never expected. Quirrel. Sidney gasped, "Professor?" Quirrel smiled, "Yes Ms. Potter. I'm the one who did it." Harry muttered, "Finally, he's stopped stuttering." Sidney shot him a look; Quirrel turned to them. He said, "Ms. Potter, look in the mirror. Tell me, what do you see?"

Sidney looked into the mirror; sure, she was there, but she couldn't see Harry. She saw her own parents and Harry said, "Sidney?" She took a step towards the reflection; it was what she'd always wanted. To be loved and accepted. Her eyes teared up. Harry's hand touched her shoulder. She looked at him; he stared into her eyes. Sidney's tears flooded.

Harry hugged her tightly, "Sidney...it's okay." He knew what the mirror was; he'd encountered it before. He glared at Quirrel, who stared at Sidney. She hugged Harry tighter; he looked into her eyes. She murmured, "Thanks." Quirrel intervened, "What did you see?" Harry spat, "None of your business, Quirrel." He took out his wand.

A small slithering voice came, "_let me see_ them..." Quirrel worriedly said, "Master, you're not strong enough!" The voice said, "_I'm strong enough for this..." _Quirrel slowly took off his turban; what was underneath made the hair on the back of their necks stand up straight. Sidney took a few steps; "Voldemort." Harry turned, "What?" She said, "It's Voldemort, Harry!" He looked into the eyes of the creature clinging to the back of Quirrel's head; it looked weird.

Sidney shook her head, and suddenly felt her hand sink to her wand. She heard Voldemort say, "See, Harry...we are one. You can join me, and not die." Harry stepped back, yelling, "LIAR!" Voldemort cackled, "Bravery...your parents had it too!" Sidney looked up; her parents were an awkward topic for her to talk about.

After a few moments of trying to coax the Potters into joining him, Voldemort told his body, "Kill them." Quirrel pounced on Sidney, who yelped. She gulped slightly as his hands fell around her neck. One hand held a wand. He started to say, "Avada-" They heard a howl of pain from the teacher; his hands were turned to dust. Sidney shivered; she didn't want to see this ever again.

Harry knocked Quirrel off her; the man turned to dust. There was a wail; they looked. A spirit was wailing as it went through Harry's chest. He gasped and fell on the stairs. He fell unconscious immediately. Sidney took a few steps back, watching the spirit. It turned to her; she gasped and ran. It went through her back; she felt a chill up her spine. She heard the door open. She looked slowly; Dumbledore had entered the room. He went to her side, "Sidney?" She watched the spirit disappear. She shook; she turned slightly. The headmaster held her head; she lay down on the ground. She felt the consciousness slipping and let it go.

The headmaster watched the Potter girl fall unconscious; he sighed a little bit. He turned to Harry, who seemed to have broken his wrist. He made stretchers out of air and set the children on them. Harry was okay, but Sidney was very cold. She didn't move, nor did it look like she was breathing. But she was, unevenly.

The stretchers led the way to the school. Dumbledore gave the children to Poppy and was on his way.


	16. Coming Homefor the first time

Sidney awoke in the hospital wing, feeling better. She sighed, and saw her brother sitting at the foot of her bed, crying. She gasped, and crawled (it kind of hurt to even move) to the foot of the bed. Harry looked up, "Sidney! Oh, no! You shouldn't have moved; you aren't healed yet." She said, "You're crying." Harry wiped his nose with his sleeve, "Don't worry about it; it's nothing." Sidney said, "It doesn't take 'nothing' to make you cry Harry." Harry said, softly, just a mutter, "I shouldn't have brought you with us..." Sidney felt hurt; was she really that fragile? After all she'd been through, was she fragile?

Harry slowly eased her body back into a laying position. He put a hand on her cheek, "I don't want to lose you, Sidney. I wouldn't let anything happen to you." She looked hurt; she looked like she was thinking. He murmured, "Was it something I said?" She came out of the trance, "Huh? Oh, nothing." He didn't press her.

The school nurse bustled in, "If you want to be able to go home you have to get up!" Sidney groaned, "Please, one more minute." Poppy said, "I've given you as much time as I possibly could, Ms. Potter." Sidney nodded softly; she got up. She felt her shoulder ache. Harry came to the side of the bed, holding her trunk. He said, "I thought you should get some rest, so I got some of your roommates to pack for you." Sidney nodded, "Thanks."

When they got to the scarlet train Hagrid was there to bid them farewell. Sidney wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone else, so she went straight into the bus. Harry stayed outside; Hagrid looked worriedly after Sidney. "What's up with her?" Harry said, "She's just tired, Hagrid. She got woken so she could get on this train." Hagrid nodded, "Well, I have a present for you two! Here." He gave Harry a picture; "This was your parents'." Harry looked at it; his mom and dad were dancing around a London street. He smiled, "Thanks Hagrid." Hagrid said, "Don' mention it."

The whistle on the train blew, and Harry hurried onto it. He found his sister alone in a compartment. He saw the look on her face and decided not to bother her. She looked downright tired. She'd fallen asleep on the compartment seat. Neville and Ronald ran up to him, "Thank goodness! Where's Sidney?" He didn't want to bother her, so he said, "Oh...around." They went to another compartment, back to their homes. Back to the Dursleys'.


End file.
